fnati2fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Treasure Island: Reimagined
{{Infobox Game |title = Five Nights at Treasure Island: REIMAGINED" |image = |release = December 1, 2014 (Original demo) January 26, 2015 (Remastered demo)"TBA, 2017'' (Reimagined)'' |engine = TBA |platforms = Windows |developer = Jandn2014 |genre = Point and Click, Fan Game |theme = Horror |download = COMING SOON Five Nights at Treasure Island: Reimagined is a recreation of the fan game created by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. The game takes inspiration from the indie game ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' and the creepypasta, Abandoned by Disney The game is meant to be an "accurate" recreation of Matthew's version, as there are many things that did not make sense, or were not historically accurate, as Treasure Island was a real resort. The game is meant to have the look of both Remastered and the Original demo, but the suits are more accurate to their respective suits during the time period, and oswald is replaced by the White Rabbit as Oswald's rights were not Disney's until 2006. Gameplay The setting is in the forgotten Disney attraction "Treasure Island". The player works as an intern for a research team, and cannot leave the office. They have access to ten Monitor, and must monitor the facility using them. The Suits found in the facility roam around at night, and must be monitored by the player. If a mascot enters the office, the player must immediately open the monitor and disable one of the security cameras, luring the mascot away. Failing to do this in time will result in the player's death. Plot You play as a night-watch intern named Jake Smith as he tries to survive through five nights at the abandoned Disney attraction, known as Treasure Island (previously known as Discovery Island). It was abandoned because on the brain eating bacteria in the water, and the many gruesome deaths at the island that kept people from coming there. However, before Treasure Island was a resort, it was a home for many people. Many years later, they posses the suits, and do not want you trespassing. Especially a supernatural being known as "The Photo Negative Mickey", who will stop at nothing to make sure you do not get out alive. Treasure Island. Jake was hired as an intern to collect data from the location, before a research team brings over more supplies from Alabama to investigate the attraction. Two people, namely Greg and Lisa, will leave voicemails providing information on how to pass through all the nights. However, the costumes at the location are alive and mobile, and will attempt to harm Jake if they encounter him. Therefore, if a mascot enters Jake's office, the player must open the monitor and disable one of the cameras. This creates a loud noise in the room the camera is in, which can lure the costume away. The camera will automatically turn back on after roughly 30 to 40 seconds. Using this knowledge given to him from the Phone Callers, Jake must survive against Photo-Negative Mickey, Disembodied, Acephalous, and several other hostile costumes, from 12:00 midnight to 6:00 a.m. Changes between remastered, Original, and Reimagined *Photo-Negative Mickey, along with other suits, are now accurately portrayed as the suits they were back from 1970 to 1999 *The Locations look very similar to the Original Demo, but most of them have the Remastered Camera Angles *A deep lore was added, unlike the original *Oswald was changed to The White Rabbit *A new suit, Captain Hook was added *Unlike the original Demo, Pluto is an active suit *Suicide Mouse has a Jumpscare